


Divided, We Fall. Together, We Rise.

by ModelZXA



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModelZXA/pseuds/ModelZXA
Summary: The Bosak Sister’s relationship has always been shaky, mainly due to their father’s favoritism over the eldest of the two, Zofia. This caused significant divide between the two. Zofia has attempted to patch the divided relationship with Elżbieta, but has been so far unsuccessful. Despite this, the eldest Bosak sister remained protective over her younger sister, keeping her out of harm’s way.Until Now.When Zofia’s greatest fear is made into a reality, it is up to her to make things right again.





	1. Sisterly Fear

_Febuary 17th, 2018._

_Team Rainbow Headquarters_

_Time of Day - 8:10 PM._

 

 

**The rapid footsteps of Zofia echoed throughout the halls of the headquarters, as the eldest Bosak sister rushed to Six’s office, responding to her summoning.**

 

**Soon enough, she reached Six’s office, bursting through the door.**

 

“Six, you summoned me?” Zofia asked, as she shut the doors.

 

”Yes, I have. Have a seat, Mrs. Bosak.” Six said, very calmly. Zofia complied, as she took a seat in front of Six’s desk.

 

”Zofia, how is your relationship with Ela?” Six asked, to the surprise of Zofia. Neither Ela nor her had told anyone on Team rainbow about their status as sisters, so how did Six know?

 

”How did you-“

 

”Please, save it. Everyone has their information checked before they join Rainbow. After all, we wouldn’t want any moles in our ranks, would we?” Six asked, to which Zofia shook her head.

 

”Exactly. Now, if you may answer my question, Mrs. Bosak?” Six said.

 

”I’d... rather not talk about it.” Zofia said. This was very true, as she did not like talking about the relationship between her and Elżbieta. She had always felt immense guilt, as it was partially her fault for the divide in their relationship.

 

”Your relationship with her is... complicated. A large rift between you two, if I may so assume.” Six said, to which Zofia had no choice but to nod.

 

”None the less, you are very protective of your sister, correct?” Six asked, to which Zofia, again, nodded. However, Six’s calm expression changed to that of worry.

 

”Unfortunately... You may not like what you see here... We’ve just recieved footage of Ela’s last mission, and the footage is.... grim...” Six said. Zofia’s eyes widened, as she feared the worst.

 

 

The camera footage was shown....

 

 

Ela did the mission alone... That was a big mistake....

 

 

 

 

 

_”She’s in there! Get her!” A white mask terrorist ordered, as Ela shot him dead with her Skorpion EVO, the bullets ripping straigt through him, as blood littered the floor. However, just behind her..._

 

 

 

_WHAM!_

 

 

 

_The stock of an L85A2 Rifle slammed right into the back of her head, as she fell to the floor, all forms of consciousness extinguished._

 

”Got her. Piece of shit.” The white mask said, as he lightly kicked at the girl’s unconscious body. Two more white mask terrorist walked in, accompanied by a bomber.

 

”What should we do with her?” One of the white masks asked.

 

”Kill her. Kill her like the rest.” Another white mask said.

 

”No, wait. She’s a deadly combatant. We could use that to our advantage. Get her evac to the main HQ, then we turn her into one of us.” Another white mask said.

 

”Dude, Evac doesn’t arrive until 10:06.” Another white mask said.

 

”Then tie her up, gag her, and throw her in the corner. Keep her closely guarded, nitro charges all over the fucking place.” The white mask said. However, he then noticed the camera recording them.

 

”Oh shit!” The white mask said, as the camera footage cut off to the sound of gunfire.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zofia hadn’t been so scared in her life....

 

Her younger sister, captured and tied up, completely at the mercy of cold blooded terrorists....

 

 

”Where is she being held?” Zofia asked.

 

”Frozen Yacht, on the oceans near Alaska.” Six said.


	2. Nadopiekuńczość

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uratuję moją siostrę, bez względu na wszystko.”(I will save my sister, no matter what.)
> 
> Wasting zero time, Zofia immediately dispatched to the frozen yacht, located in the Arctic. This is her loadout:
> 
>  
> 
> Primary Weapon: FB Beryl M762  
> •Aimpoint Micro T-1  
> •Flash Hider  
> •Vertical grip
> 
> Secondary Weapon: RG15  
> •Integrated Romeo1 Reflex Sight  
> •Muzzle Break
> 
> Gadget: 3 Breaching Charges
> 
> Unique Gadget: KS79 Lifeline
> 
>  
> 
> “Chodźmy.”(Let’s go.)

**Chrik. Chrak.**

 

Sofia’s boots touched the snow, as she neared the frozen Yacht that her sister was being held captive on.

 

She checked all of her equipment, making sure she had brought everything...

 

M762, with 9 magazines, a Aimpoint Micro T-1 Red Dot Sight, Flash Hider, and Vertical Grip: Check.

RG15, with 5 magazines, an integrated Romeo1 Reflex Sight, and Muzzle Break: Check.

3 Breaching Charges: Check.

and her KS79 Lifeline, loaded with multiple Impact and Concussive Grenades: Check.

 

 

It’s time to move...

 

 

* * *

 

She first got behind a large iceberg, as she tossed her drone towards the yacht, pulling out her controller. She began driving the drone throughout the yacht, spotting enemies along the way. There were a couple of bombers, in fact, there were more than the usual amount of bombers. Her drone was shot at a couple of times, usual stuff... But no sign of her sister.

 

 

So she moved it to the lower levels, and as she saw, there were way more enemies down there than above. The place was heavily reinforced, with multiple shields and dozens upon dozens of nitro charges.

 

There was no way she was accomplishing this alone...

She needed help.

 

But there was no way to contact anyone. She got worried...

 

”This isn’t the time to lose focus.” A familiar heavy british accented voice said, as she rapidly aimed her weapon behind her at what was behind her...

She then lowered it...

 

It was none other than the SAS Operator: Thatcher.

 

”Six sent me to accompany you. Somethin’ about your sister getting captured by enemy forces. That oughta serve as one hell of a wake up call to that fockin’ maverick, disobeying orders left and right, ugh...”

 

”Ela wciąż jest moją siostrą, zależy mi na niej.”(Ela is still my sister, I care about her.)

 

“Wiem, kretynie. Twoja siostra po prostu nie wie, jak wykonywać rozkazy.”(I know, you moron. Your sister just doesn’t know how to follow orders.)

 

”Mówisz po polsku?”(You speak Polish?)

 

“Operatorzy Rainbow są zobowiązani do mówienia w wielu różnych językach.”(Rainbow Operators are required to speak in many different languages.)

 

”Oh zapomniałem.”(Oh, I forgot.)

 

”Pieprzone piekło, nie możesz zapomnieć takich rzeczy.”(Fucking hell, you can not forget things like that.)

 

”Po prostu kontynuujmy tę misję... Ugh.”(Let’s just continue this mission... Ugh.)

 

 Thatcher and Zofia moved in, as Thatcher droned the upper floors, which was where they were breaching from. Right by the barricaded door they were breaching, he marked a bomber. He took out an EMP grenade, before Zofia lowered his arm.

 

“Pozwól mi sobie z tym poradzić.”(Let me handle it.)

 

“Nie pozwól nam zostać wysadzonym w powietrze.”(Do not let us be blown up.)

 

Zofia bashed a hole in the barricade. Right as the bomber turned around, she one tapped him right in the head with her rifle.

 

“Ruszajmy.”(Let’s go.)

 

“Zrozumiany.”(Understood.)

 

The two moved in, carefully taking out any terorrists they find. As they reach the stairs, they hear beeping. Nitro charges, a fuck ton of them. Thatcher took out an EMP.

 

”Podrzucając granat EMP.”(Tossing EMP grenade.)

 

It went boom, as the beeping stopped. They moved down the stairs, gunning down any white masks they see. Eventually, they secure the floor, moving down again. Surprisingly, there were no nitro charge clusters on the stairway. However, they did hear heavy breathing, indicating a bomber nearby.

 

”Bomber w pobliżu.”(Bomber nearby.)

 

”Bez gówna.”(No shit.)

 

Thatcher took out another EMP, as he saw the blue lights. Again, Zofia simply one tapped the bomber right in the dome, moving forward. There, they found a room with a fuckton of reinforcements, barbed wire, et cetera. Thatcher tossed a drone underneath, as they saw the target: Ela, being brutally interrogated. She spat at one of the white masks, defiance in her eyes.

 

“Pierdol się, draniu!”(Fuck you, you bastard!)

 

The white mask immediately slammed the stock of his L85 into her face, knocking her to the floor. Zofia got out her lifeline launcher, setting it to flashbang mode, ready to breach and kill every motherfucker in the room. Thatcher got out an EMP grenade, tossing one under the door. Zofia switched her launcher to impact mode, firing an impact ‘nade right at the barricade, destroying it instantly. She then fired her second one into a terrorist that was right in front of it, killing them instantly. They fired on her, as two bullets got her in the right leg, but she withstood it, firing her four flashes into the room, blinding the terrorists. Thatcher got his AR33 out, doming two terrorists in the head, as Zofia rushed in, riddling any white masks she saw with bullets from her M763. One terrorist peeked from behind a portable shield, firing at Zofia with an M590A1, the pellets hitting her right in the chest. Her body armor managed to block most of the pellets, but a few managed to get her good, as she took out her pistol, nailing the terrorist right in the face, as she fell back, soon regaining her balance. Ela looked surprised, seeing who her rescuers are.

 

”Strzecharz? Siostra?”(Thatcher? Sister?) **(Yes, I kid you not, Thatcher can be said in Polish. I was surprised too.)**

“Bloody fuckin’ hell, you literally gave your big sis a heart attack, Ela. What were you thinking, going off on your own?!” Thatcher scolded, furious with Ela.

 

“Old man, I can take care of myself, you know?”

 

”I fucking doubt that, seeing what happened to you!”

 

”Wy dwoje, zamknijcie się.”(You two, shut up.)

 

“Sis, dlaczego przyszedłeś?”(Sis, why did you come?)

 

Thatcher answered for her.

 

”You two can hug it out later. We got reinforcements incoming.”

 

“Gówno.”(Shit.)

 

Ela looked around for a gun that suited her, but found nothing.

 

”Gdzie są moje pieprzone pistolety?”(Where are my fucking guns?)

 

”Wow, Ela, I’m standing right here.”(Thatcher was clearly jokingly offended, since the L85A2 is a British AR, and as we all know Thatty boi is as british as fucking Gordon Ramsay.)

 

Zofia handed Ela her pistol, since they both use the same type of pistol. Ela took it.

 

”Użyj tego.”(Use this.)

 

”Dzięki.”(Thanks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I did use Google Translate for the Polish stuff, since I am American, not Polish. However, I did make sure to check to make sure what is said in Polish actually means what I want it to mean.


	3. Przychodzące Wrogowie, Czas na ucieczkę(Incoming Foes, Time to escape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zofia, alongside Thatcher, have sucessfully managed to free Ela from her captors. However, hostile reinforcements are now incoming, and thus they must make their escape.
> 
> Here's the loadouts of the characters(but I'll be using the ingame weapon names to make it easier for me)
> 
> Zofia:
> 
> M762, equipped with Red dot sight, flash hider, and vertical grip.
> 
> Thatcher:
> 
> AR33, equipped with ACOG sight, flash hider, and angled grip.  
> P226 Mk VI, equipped with a muzzle brake.
> 
> Ela:
> 
> RG15, with muzzle brake.

"Six, this is Thatcher. Requesting evac, over." Thatcher said into his radio.

 

**Hostile Forces Approaching**

 

"Evac's incoming, but enemy reinforcements are as well. We need to get our arses outta here quickly." Thatcher said.

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Ela said, as she stepped forward to rush out, before Zofia grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"Elzbieta." Zofia said in a stern voice, similar to that you'd hear from a mother scolding her child.

"Zofia, what is i-"

"Please, just... stick with us, please? I know we may not get along very well, but just this once, could you stick with us?" Zofia asked.

"She has a point, kiddo. Reason why you even got in this situation in the first place is cuz' you went off on your own." Thatcher said.

"...W porządku."(Fine.) Ela said.

"Dziękuję Ci."(Thank you.) Zofia said.

 

Thus they advanced towards the stairs. However, they heard nearby footsteps. In comes three white masks.

 

"Contact!" One white mask yells, as they open fire on the three. Zofia manages to dome one with her M762(damn she's quite effective with that thing). Ela lit the middle one up with Zofia's RG15, and Thatcher threw his knife at the last one, which collided with the terrorist's face. Thatcher collected his knife, depositing it into the sheathe on his left arm.

"C'mon, let's keep moving." Thatcher said, as they advanced. Soon enough, they reached the stairs, but so did about six white masks. The three dove for cover, as one of the white masks pulled the pin on a flashbang, hurling it at the three. Zofia covered her eyes, but Thatcher was unable to in time, same with Ela. Zofia pulled out her Lifeline launcher, as she flicked the switch to flashbang mode, firing one into the group of whitemasks, concussing them all. She flicked it back to impact mode, as she fired two into the group, killing them all with the second one.

"Cheers." Thatcher said, as he stood up with the other three. They ran up the stairs, getting to the first floor. Again, more white masks had arrived. One of them pulled the pin on a frag grenade, lobbing it at the three. It landed near Ela.

"Ela, uważaj!"(Ela, watch out!) Zofia yelled, as she tackled Ela, managing to get them both away from the grenade, where it blew up without wounding anyone.

"Dzięki."(Thanks.) Ela said, as Zofia got off of her. Ela domed three of the terrorists, as Thatcher lit up the last one with his AR33, before he reloaded it, pulling the charging handle.

"C'mon, almost there!" Thatcher said, as the three rushed out, now finally outside. They saw the red flare, which was surrounded by about six white masks, whom immediately spotted them, opening fire suddenly. The sudden gunfire managed to get Zofia right in the right leg, as she grunted in pain, doming one of them with her M762, lighting another one up with gunfire(awww, rip headshot spree) before diving into cover. Thatcher blindfired from cover, managing to get lucky and dome a white mask with the gunfire. Ela lit up another whitemask with Zofia's RG15, before reloading, thumbing the slide release. The three rushed out of cover, surprising the remaining two terrorists, as Thatcher domed the last two with his P226.

"And that's that. Good riddance." Thatcher said, sighing. After a few more minutes, a chopper arrived at the evac site, as the three got in, evacuating from the area.


	4. Family is forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ela is very confused. Despite her usually treating her older sister like crap, Zofia still risked her life to rescue her, even taking a few bullets in the process. Why?

**Back at the HQ...**

 

Ela was in her room, completely confused.

 

Why did her sister risk so much to rescue her? Despite Ela treating her sister like utter crap, Zofia still risked her life to save her...

 

Why?

 

 

**In Zofia's room...**

 

Zofia was polishing her equipment, cleaning it of any excess snow that may have gotten on it.

 

**Knock knock knock...**

 

"Wejdź."(Come in.)

 

The door opened, revealing Ela.

 

"Hej, Ela."(Hey, Ela.)

 

However, Ela looked... Confused.

 

"Czemu?"(Why?)

 

"Huh?" Zofia replied, confused.

 

Dlaczego tak bardzo się o mnie troszczysz? Od tak dawna traktowałem cię jak kompletne gówno, ale zawsze, gdy mam kłopoty, zawsze przychodzisz mi na ratunek, bez względu na ryzyko ... Dlaczego?"(Why do you care about me so much? I've been treating you like shit for so long, but whenever I'm in trouble, you always come to my rescue, no matter what the risk is... Why?)

 

"Siostro, powinno być jasne ... Jesteśmy rodziną. Siostry, żeby być dokładnym. Rodzina jest zawsze na zawsze i nigdy, przenigdy nie zostanie rozdzielona. Wiem, że traktujesz mnie jak gówno, ale wiem dlaczego. Nasz ojciec zawsze uważał mnie za swojego ulubieńca. Ale chciałbym, żebyś był."(Sister, it should be clear ... We are a family. Sisters, to be exact. The family is always forever and will never, ever be separated. I know you treat me like shit, but I know why. Our father always considered me his favorite. But I would like you to be.)

 

"Ale ... Mogłeś zostać zabity! Nie rozumiem ... Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy?! Nawet jeśli jesteśmy siostrami, nadal traktowałem cię jak kompletne gówno, ale nigdy nie wydawałeś się pożyczać!"(But ... You could have been killed! I do not understand ... Why do you care about that ?! Even if we are sisters, I still treated you like complete shit, but you never seemed to borrow!)

 

Zofia stood up, as she hugged her younger sister.

 

"To dlatego, że cię kocham. Pamiętajcie, że ... Wciąż jesteśmy siostrami ..."(It's because I love you. Remember that ... We're still sisters ...)

 

 

 

**"and Siostry nigdy nie są rozdzielone."(and sisters are never separated.)**


End file.
